


How it really is. (McHanzo Week 2016)

by darknightskye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Anniversary, High School AU, M/M, They get a dog, its mostly just fluff, let the boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye
Summary: A collection of short drabbles for Mchanzo week 2016.Just feel good fluff.





	1. Day One: First Time

The morning was silent, unusually silent at that.

 

Jesse was finally stirring in bed, was it already late? Hell if he knew. The only thing on his mind: today's the special day.

 

"Morning, darlin'." McCree said in a hushed tone, turning on his side.

 

He was met with an empty rest of the bed. Why was he surprised? He'd always get up before him.

 

With a yawn, Jesse sat up, and stretched a bit. What time was it? Glancing over at the clock, his suspicions were correct. 12:20.

 

Another yawn.

 

He could really go for another hour of sleep, but no. He had to make today special.

 

Make it special for Hanzo.

 

A glance down at his hand, he's met with the shine of the golden band. Already a year wearing it. A year of pure happiness for the both of them. A year of love.

 

Hell, Jesse remembers the ceremony like it was yesterday. It was small of course, just the group from Overwatch. They said their vows, and Jesse was shocked he made it through without a tear. (Though many were shed after the kiss, not just by Jesse.) Every moment of it was perfect, even if it wasn't conventional. It was them. They only needed each other.

 

Finally, lost in the memories, Jesse got up. He quickly washed up, and made sure to brush his teeth. He knew how much it irked Hanzo when he forgot.

 

A clean change of clothes (into his favorite flannel and sweats), and Jesse McCree was ready to make this day amazing for his husband.

 

Now, where to find him was the question. Hardly a question in the first place, McCree knew Hanzo would be coming back from training around this time. An idea strikes. Why not treat his husband to lunch?

 

Jesse makes his way out of their shared room, down to the kitchen/dining area, greeting the others that he ran into on his way.

 

Occupying the kitchen already is none other than their residential gamer herself, Hana.

 

"Oh man, McCree! Happy anniversary!" She remarks cheerfully. "Can't believe it's been a year already, honestly. The wedding was fun, but the party was even better. I've still got vids of it that are fucking pure gold."

 

"I bet you do little lady," he says with a chuckle. The party was a hell of a time. "Have ya seen Han around?"

 

"Mmmhm. Actually he said he'll be back here in a bit, just wanted to get cleaned up." She goes to open the fridge, and takes out a small container labeled "cowboy".

 

"He saved you breakfast," setting it down on the counter. "Well, I'm off. Have fun, McUncle!"

 

" _That girl and her nicknames_." He thought to himself.

 

Cooking would be easy, he already knew what Hanzo would have every day after training. The same white rice and green tea he'd have for lunch every day. He liked to keep his meals light.

 

Jesse set the water to boil for his tea, and already put the rice cooker to cook by the time Hanzo strode into the kitchen.

 

"Morni- shit, afternoon pumpkin," Jesse greeted, a warm smile on his face.

 

Of course Hanzo looked as perfect as ever. Simple dark blue Henley on, with gray sweatpants. He was gorgeous always in Jesse's eyes.

 

"Sleeping in again, Jesse?" A devious smile on his lips. "One day I'll just drag you out of bed with me.

 

"You wound me, sugar." Jesse pulled Hanzo into a sweet, loving kiss. Even after, they just stood there, in each other's embrace.

 

"It's been a year. I can't even believe it," Hanzo speaks softly. "The greatest year of my life, thanks to you."

 

"Hanzo- Hanzo darlin'. I just love you," a kiss on his cheek, "So much. Hell, meeting you's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 

"Likewise, Jesse." A squeeze from him. "I love you more than anything in this world."

 

"Just, holy shit. Thank you, so much, for just being the best husband a man like me could ever ask for, Hanzo."

 

"You never have to thank me for that," a small laugh. That laugh was like music to Jesse's ears. "Being with you, it's truly the best thing that's ever happened to me."

 

Jesse dissolves into a fit of heartfelt chuckles, giving his husband one more peck on the cheek.

 

"Hearing those words just makes me the happiest man on this planet, babe." One last kiss? Like Jesse has to ask himself twice.

 

Hanzo pulls away first. "Jesse," that voice, holy hell did Jesse love his husband's voice, "the rice is burning."

 

"Well shit." He goes and opens the rice cooker, of course, Hanzo is right. "I was gonna treat you to restaurante McCree, but I guess we're gonna have to settle with going out. Anywhere you want, we can make a whole special day."

 

"You read my mind, Jesse. I had a perfect spot picked for us today."

 

McCree grabbed his husband's left hand, and gave it a small squeeze. That matching golden band caught his eye, giving him a giddy feel. Hanzo Shimada, his husband. _His husband_. It still felt surreal.

 

He kissed Hanzo's hand. "Not as perfect as you are."

 

"Charming me won't do anything, you still have to go change, you foolish man." He knew him all too well."

 

"Mhm, I'm on it, cupcake. You gotta come too though." Jesse threw in his signature sly smile.

 

"Of course, I wouldn't be caught dead looking like this in public."

 

With that, the two were off, hand in hand to get changed. To go out, on a date.

 

All for their first anniversary.


	2. Day 2: Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree brings home a surprise. (Even though Hanzo already knows what it is)

"Baaabe, I've got a surprise!" Jesse exclaimed, shutting the door behind him."

 

Hanzo sat there, on the couch, not even taking an eye off his tablet. He'd finally got around to reading a book that Mei had recommended to him.

 

"Jesse McCree, you brought a dog into this house, didn't you?"

 

The two had been talking about getting a pet for a while now, but they never had the chance to officially decide on what animal. Hanzo already knew though, Jesse was definitely a dog person.

 

"Wh- How dare you accuse me of such a thing, darlin'!" Protested, sarcastically.

 

Hanzo set down his tablet, and looked over at his husband.

 

"Then why are you holding your jacket like that?" Hanzo gestured to him. Jesse was holding something rather small, close to his side.

 

"Maybe I'm just cold! You should know," a devious grin was on his face, "You're the one with his tit hanging out all the time."

 

"Three years of marriage, and this? Still? Jesse, you have to stop stealing Genji's dumb jokes."

 

"Maybe he stole them from me. Hmm?" Jesse plopped down on the couch, sitting right next to Hanzo. Still holding the side of his jacket.

 

"Is the surprise better jokes?" Hanzo snickered before giving his husband a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Nah, my jokes are plenty fine, thank you very much." The bulge in his jacket moves a bit. "'Kay, the surprise. Han, darlin', promise you won't get mad?"

 

"I will not get mad, Jesse. Just tell me what the surprise is."

 

"Of course ya guessed it already, so-" from his jacket, he pulls out a small puppy. It was a pug. Jesse McCree had brought home a pug. "Ta-da! Don't have a name for the little fella yet, but she's a keeper for sure."

 

Hanzo rubbed his temples. "Jesse, did you even bring dog food with you? Did you buy a water or food bowl? A bed?"

 

"Yes, yes, and yes. I ain't a complete idiot, sweetheart. I've had a dog before." He held the dog on his lap, rubbing behind it's ear.

 

"We were never able to have pets back in the castle," Hanzo moved closer to Jesse, petting the back of the dog as well. "Though Genji and I would take care of some dogs we saw on the streets. Father would never let us keep them unfortunately."

 

He remembers countless nights of staying up with Genji, just playing with the dogs together. He also remembers the sadness in his brother's eyes when their father would scold him about keeping the dogs within the castle. Hanzo never understood the harm in keeping at least one dog growing up.

 

"Well, it was awful nice of you two to at least try to help." McCree picked up the puppy, gently setting it down. "C'mon, see if the little fella likes you."

 

"Lucky for me, animals love me," Hanzo scratched behind its right it, it's tail wagging in delight. "I'm actually just Snow White." He struggled to say, almost bursting into laughter halfway through.

 

Of course Jesse was a laughing mess. "Holy hell, Hanzo," he says between laughs. "You're gonna kill me one of these days."

 

"How unfortunate, the whole house, and the money left to me. Truly, it would be a tragedy."

 

"Your plan all along, just to off me. You wound me, pumpkin," he holds his hand to his heart. "Heart broken, you just broke this poor cowboy's heart."

 

Hanzo burst into a fit of giggles. "It's-" he cleared his voice. "It's a genius idea."

 

"I just might have to steal that plan," he moves closer to Hanzo, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "But nah, I gotta keep you around. It'd be too boring without you."

 

"And I need you too, Jesse. To take care of this dog, that you brought home."

 

"Han, we gotta name her."

 

"Easy, I already have a name in mind." He continued rubbing behind her ear. "What are those things in those western movies? Tumbleballs?"

 

"It's tumbleweeds, babe." Jesse stifles another laughing fit.

 

"Shhh, I was close enough."

 

"I like it! Tumbleweed it is," Jesse picks Tumbleweed off his husband's lap, holding her up to his face. "Atta girl. You do look like a Tumbleweed, don't ya? Suits you perfectly!"

 

The look of pure joy on his husband's face, Hanzo couldn't help but feel happy too. He loved this man, adored him. Anything he was happy about, Hanzo was too.

 

"Look at us, darlin'. Like two dads, with our tiny ass child." Jesse sets Tumbleweed down between the two of them. "I could get used to this."

 

"Jesse, taking care of a child is much more complicated than this."

 

"I know, babe. But I think we'd do a hell of a good job at it," he held Hanzo's hand and gave it a loving squeeze. "Maybe one day?"

 

"Maybe, Jesse. And yes, I'm sure we would make great parents."

 

"Hell yeah, we'd kick parenting's ass. I mean," he scratched Tumbleweed's belly. "You know what i mean, babe."

 

"Mhm," Hanzo finally picks his tablet back up, going back to his book. "You do know that you have to give her a bath, right?"

 

"Aw hell," Jesse groaned. "Hey, babe. Ya wanna help me? It'll be fun, us taking care of our tiny 'kiddo.' How 'bout it?"

 

Hanzo eyed him suspiciously before responding, "Fine." He set his tablet down again. At this rate he'll never finish the book. "But only to make sure you don't make a complete mess."

 

"Haha, very funny." He drawls, sarcastically. "But really, i appreciate it, darlin'. You're the best."

 

"That's where you're mistaken, I'm merely a man who wants to help his husband."

 

"I love you, Hanzo."

 

"I love you too, Jesse." He gets up off the couch, picking up Tumbleweed gently. "Now, let's go give her a bath."

 

"You got it, pumpkin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mutual sarcasm is g ood  
> also dogs  
> dogs are nice
> 
> hope yall enjoy!!


	3. Day 3: Alternal Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Jesse McCree has made it his mission to ask Hanzo Shimada to prom.

Senior year. The goal by the end of it all? Ask one Hanzo Shimada to prom.

 

It was already a month till prom. Of course, Jesse McCree, master of procrastination, would put this off too.

 

Maybe he was scared of rejection? Why was he even asking, of course he was scared.

 

They met back when they were freshmen, and have been friends ever since. Jesse remembers that first day, the first day of freshmen year.

 

Jesse always sits in the back of the class, less attention, and super easy to take naps at. He was actually going to do work in class, being the first day and all, he figured he had to make a good impression on his teachers. Of course he forgot a pencil. The most basic thing he needs, and he fucking forgets.

 

That's when Hanzo sits in the seat right next to him. Jesse immediately asked him for a pencil, politely of course. Today was all about good impressions.

 

The two later found out that they shared three out of their six classes together. Spanish (which Jesse was fluent in), P.E., and finally they had study hall together at the end of the day.

 

McCree picked up on this, and near the end of the first week he started asking Hanzo about himself.

 

He learned that Hanzo had just moved from Hanamura, he enjoyed archery a lot, and that he was amazing at math.

 

This lead to them talking on a regular basis, having lunch everyday together, even going to each other's competitions. (Jesse to Hanzo's archery, and Hanzo to Jesse's shooting.) All the way to where they were now. Best friends in their senior year.

 

Jesse had known that he had a crush on Hanzo since about sophomore year, but he'd never say anything about he. Didn't want to ruin the great friendship that they had. But Jesse knew, this was his last big shot to ask him out.

 

That's how he found himself texting Hanzo, on a Friday night at one in the morning. He had a hunch that Hanzo would still be up too.

 

_To: Hanzo (1:15 AM)  
are you still up? idk just felt like talking to you_

 

What was he even thinking? What would happen to them after they graduate? What if Hanzo was planning to go back to Hanamura?

 

Jesse took a deep breath. He was overthinking this. He had to do what he always did. Just go with his gut.

 

The vibration from his phone startled him.

 

_From: Hanzo (1:17 AM)_  
Unfortunately. Couldn't sleep.  
What's on your mind?

 

_To: Hanzo (1:17 AM)_  
us  
idk it's weird  
like what's gonna happen to us after we graduate

 

_From: Hanzo (1:19 AM)  
Jesse, we will always be in touch with each other no matter what. You told me that's what best friends do. Remember?_

 

_To: Hanzo (1:20 AM)_  
of course han   
im just feeling bummed out is all

 

_From: Hanzo (1:23 AM)  
Do you want to have another 2 AM run to Denny's?_

 

_To: Hanzo (1:25 AM)_  
you know me too well darlin   
see ya in 20

 

He was gonna do it.

 

Jesse McCree was going to ask Hanzo Shimada out. At fucking Denny's.

 

-

 

McCree saw Hanzo seated at a table through the windows, and promptly finger gunned at him.

 

He made his way inside, and plopped down on the booth seat right across the table from Hanzo.

 

"Heya Han," he greeted. "Thank you so much for this. I really needed it."

 

"It's no problem, Jesse. Whatever I can do to help."

 

Jesse glanced around the table, looking for the menu. "Did ya already order for me?"

 

"You get the same thing every time, of course I ordered for you."

 

"You know me so well, Hanzo."

 

A smile on his face.

 

Holy shit, Hanzo's smile is the cutest thing he's ever seen.

 

Man, does Jesse have it bad.

 

"So, proms coming up soon," he goes to take a sip from his drink that Hanzo ordered for him. His favorite, Dr. Pepper. "You goin' with anyone?"

 

"Probably not. I haven't asked anyone yet, even though Genji keeps pestering me to ask one person." He then took a sip of his own drink. Hot cocoa, Jesse thought.

 

"Oh shit, and who would that be? You spotting out the hotties without me? That's cold," he says sarcastically. "Ice cold, Shimada."

 

Hanzo laughs behind his hand that covers his mouth. "Don't worry, I haven't been. Genji just simply told me I should ask you to prom."

 

"Wait- Me? Me as in me. Jesse fucking McCree."

 

"Yes, Jesse. You."

 

"Holy shit," he sat up straighter in his seat. "So, you wanna?"

 

Jesse noticed the tinge of red in Hanzo's cheeks. "Ask you out to prom? Or are you asking me to now."

 

"Hoooo boy. Kay, listen here Hanzo," Jesse took a deep breath in, and out. He could do this. "You and me have been buddies for a long time now. You're always there for me no matter what, I can tell you anything, and you're just cool with it. Completely cool with it. Like holy shit, you're the best friend I've ever had, and I don't wanna mess things up between us by saying this, but hell what have I got to lose? Hanzo Shimada, I-"

 

"Jesse, I like you too. I have for years now and I've never said a thing because I was afraid too- But now, it's our senior year, and we have so little time left together like this. Jesse," holy shit, he's not gonna say it is he. "Jesse, I think I'm in love with you."

 

He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

 

Holy shit, Hanzo loves him. Hanzo Shimada just said that he loved him. Damn, Jesse thinks he should have said something too.

 

Jesse can feel the heat rise in his face.

 

"Hanzo- Holy shit Hanzo. I didn't think you'd ever say that to me. Holy shit. This has gotta be the best day of my damn life." Jesse's beaming.

 

Before he knows it, Hanzo leans across the table, pulling Jesse into a kiss.

 

His heart is racing by the time Hanzo pulls away.

 

"So, Jesse," Hanzo pulls a hand through his hair. "Will you go to prom with me?"

 

"Wouldn't have it any other way, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highschool aus are fun


	4. Day 4: Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a certain cowboy steals Hanzo's hair ribbon.

The one day Hanzo let's his hair down for a while, his ribbon goes missing. He doesn't even know where it could be, he never loses his things. Maybe Jesse would know? Who is he kidding, the cowboy is probably the one who has it.

 

His best guess was that he was in their shared room. Hopefully he was right, his hair was getting quite irritating.

 

On his way to their room, Hanzo made sure to grab a cold beer from the fridge in the kitchen. They actually had Jesse's favorite brand on base for once.

 

"Jesse," he called out once he opened the door to their room. "I need your help."

 

"Sure thing, pumpkin. What do ya need?" Hanzo finds him sitting on the ground in front of their bed, polishing his revolver. He always thought that Jesse looked rather nice with his hair up.

 

Wait- his hair was up? Of course Hanzo was right about this. He knew Jesse far too well.

 

"Is that my ribbon in your hair?" He eyed him suspiciously.

 

"Shit- I think so," McCree sets down Peacekeeper. "Ya want it back, sweet pea? Couldn't find a hair tie anywhere."

 

"No, no. You can keep using it," Hanzo makes room for himself and settles down on the ground next to Jesse. "It looks good on you."

 

"Not as good as it does on you, babe." Hanzo's skin warms as Jesse gives him a small peck on the cheek. "How 'bout I make this a fair trade?"

 

"Oh? What do you propose as fair?"

 

With a big grin, he plops his beloved cowboy hat atop of Hanzo's head.

 

Hanzo can't complain. The hat is quite comfortable, and it's all in good fun. Anything to make Jesse laugh was fine with him.

 

"Suits you perfectly, darlin'." He says with a warm chuckle. "Damn, I'm gonna be replaced as the residential cowboy."

 

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us, partner." Hanzo struggles to say before becoming a giggling mess. "That's what they say, right?"

 

Jesse is not much better. His heartfelt laughter is probably booming throughout the base, Hanzo thought.

 

"Holy hell, yes it is." Jesse lays an arm on Hanzo's shoulders. "You and me are gonna have a duel, mister," he leans in closer. "At high noon."

 

"Jesse McCree, you are by far, the most ridiculous man I've ever met."

 

"It's all part of my charm, babe."

 

"Perhaps," he leans in to whisper in his ear. "Even so, I'm very happy that I was even able to meet you, all ridiculousness aside."

 

"Me too, Han darlin'. Thankful for it every day. Hell, I never thought I'd ever be with someone as amazing as you, Hanzo. I really mean it."

 

"You are far too kind, Jesse."

 

"Nah," another small peck. Hanzo loved this about him, he was just so affectionate. "I just love you a lot is all."

 

"I love you too, Jesse." He felt the other man drag something up his shoulder- what was it?

 

His serape. Why did he even ask.

 

"We have a heartfelt moment, and this is what you do. Complete the cowboy look. Jesse, why."

 

"C'mon, babe. You gotta look the part." He protested, with a shit eating grin.

 

Hanzo pulled it closer. He did not expect it to be _that_ comfortable. Leave it to McCree to have the most ridiculous, comfortable clothing he's ever worn.

 

"Fine, but only because it's comfortable."

 

"Suuure," he picks his revolver back up, continuing to polish it. "Good excuse."

 

"Yes, a wonderful one." He remarked in a sarcastic tone.

 

Jesse set his rag down, spinning his gun in his hand admiring his handiwork. He really did take good care of his gun."

 

"Where did you even get it from?" Hanzo questioned out loud.

 

"Peacekeeper here? Hand-me-down. Damn, it's been in the family for ages. Mamá told me about it when I was a kid. How I'd get it one day and all," he set the weapon back in it's holster. "Always telling me how I had to use it only for the greater good. Hell, did I let her down."

 

Hanzo hums in understanding.

 

They've both done so many things they regret.

 

"I'm sure she'd be very proud of you for what you do now, Jesse. You've done great things with Overwatch."

 

"Better than the Deadlocks, that's for sure."

 

"We've both done things that we regret, but that's the past. All you have to worry about is what you're going to do now." He gently holds Jesse's hand. "Just what we'll do. Together."

 

"Pumpkin, you really know how to change a man's mood real quick." Jesse brings Hanzo's hand up to his lips, giving him a small kiss. "Thank you."

 

"I've told you countless times, you never have to thank me."

 

"But still, babe. Just gotta let you know is all."

 

"Then I must as well. Jesse, thank you for being an amazing man, and for being the light of my life. Thank you so much."

 

A grin. "I know, I'm fucking great."

 

Hanzo groans. "You are unbelievable."

 

"I know," he says between snickers. "I love you though, babe."

 

"I love you too, you ridiculous man."

 

"Now," Hanzo sees that twinkle in his eye. That twinkle whenever he thinks he has a good idea. "Care to make things interesting sweetie?"

 

"How would you do that, Jesse?"

 

"You, me. Practice range, you use Peacekeeper, and I use that bow of yours. Really act the part. Hmm?"

 

"You're on, cowboy." He picks up the revolver, feeling the weight in his palm. "What was it that you told me when we first met? Pretty handy with that bow, was it not?"

 

"Sure was, darlin'."

 

"You'd better be handy with that bow."

 

"And you'd better be a hell of a sharpshooter, Han."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mccree with his hair up
> 
> yes pls


	5. Day 5: Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree's past isn't all that far away after all.

Spring time in Hanamura was breathtaking. Unfortunately for Jesse McCree, he was dreading it. Come the end of spring, he'd have to make his way back to the states. He'd have to leave Hanzo.

 

The seventeen year old never really felt attached to anyone like he did with Hanzo. Was it love? Maybe it was, but Jesse knew it couldn't last long. He'd been stationed in Hanamura for over seven months now, with only about two weeks left there.

 

How was he even gonna tell Hanzo? He had no clue. He didn't even know how he could go on without it.

 

Alright, he'd admit it, he did love him. Jesse loved Hanzo, and letting go would be the hardest thing he'd do. He'd do it fast. Rip it off like a band-aid.

 

The two would always walk around town on Friday nights, maybe even get something to eat together. It was the plan for tonight as well. That's when he'd tell Hanzo about everything. He couldn't just leave without an explanation, he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life.

 

-

 

Jesse stood there under the usual cherry blossom tree they always met at, waiting. Hands fiddling nervously on the belt loops on his jeans. Boy, was he not looking forward to this.

 

Hanzo arrived shortly after Jesse. Hell, did he look good today. Honestly to Jesse, he looked good anyday, but of course it just stood out today.

 

He could do this.

  
He had to.

  
He'd save them a whole lot of trouble in the future.

 

"Heya, darlin'." Jesse greeted him, voice shaky. "Nice to see ya again."

 

"It is nice to see you as well, Jesse. How have things been going with work?"

 

"Actually, that's kinda what I need to talk to you about." He can feel his palms become clammy.

 

"Oh? And why is that?" Hanzo questioned, obvious worry in his eyes.

 

"So," he took a deep breath in, "you already know that I work with the Deadlocks. And that I'm obviously not from around here."

 

Hanzo covers his mouth, trying to stifle giggles. "As if the hat didn't give it away."

 

"Oh my goodness, Mister Shimada, are you saying that me; Jesse McCree, is a stereotype?" He held his hand to his heart in mock pain. "Ouch, hurts me right here."

 

This time, he doesn't cover his mouth when he laughs. That laugh- holy shit, that smile. Jesse thought it was perfect. He thought Hanzo was perfect.

 

He could just stay here forever, listening to that perfect laugh of his. But no, he had to do it.

 

Jesse held Hanzo's left hand between his. "Listen Han," he says, regret already pooling in his stomach. "With the Deadlocks, we usually get assigned different places to be for a certain time."

 

"Are you saying-"

 

"Yep," Jesse cuts him off. "I've got about two week left here, pumpkin. Then it's off to home for me."

 

He can already see the hurt on Hanzo's face. Fuck, he should have said something sooner.

 

"Do you know if you'll ever come back here?"

 

"I- shit, I just really don't know. If it were up to me, I'd never leave you, Hanzo." He takes another deep breath. "Hell, this might be the last time I get to see you. These next few days are gonna be for concluding any business around here, then it's time we take our leave."

 

"I know what it is that you do, Jesse. I know what the Deadlocks are."

 

He feels as if his heart stopped beating. How the hell did he figure it out? Shit, Hanzo would never want anything to do with Jesse ever again.

 

"Shit- look, babe. I'm not proud of it. At all. But I gotta do it, was the only choice I had left back in Santa Fe. But holy shit, there won't be a day that goes by that I'll not be ashamed of that."

 

"Jesse..." Hanzo grabs his hands firmly. "Jesse, it's okay. I'm not a stranger to things like that myself, unfortunately. But, I was born into it, and have been raised to one day lead it. But you, Jesse, you have freedom when it comes to this, unlike me."

 

"Darlin', why didn't you tell me sooner? I wouldn't have had to try and hide anything from you."

 

"I did not want to scare you off. I think that if I had told you, we would not be together like we are now."

 

"Holy hell, Hanzo. I just really don't wanna go," Jesse pulls Hanzo into a tight embrace. "I just wanna stay here with you, forever. I've never felt like this with anyone before, and I just don't wanna lose it. I don't wanna lose you."

 

"Jesse, I just want you to know," Hanzo places his hand behind Jesse's head, pulling him into a tender kiss.

 

Jesse's heart is running wild, half of it filled with joy, the other half dread. This is it. The last moments he'd have with Hanzo.

 

Hanzo is the first to pull away, speaking in a hushed tone. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, sweet pea." He just stays there, holding Hanzo close. His communicator goes off.

 

He backs away, checking the message received:

 

_To: McCree  
Change of plans, get back here and pack your things. We're leaving tonight._

 

"I- I gotta go. They changed plans." Jesse struggled to even speak.

 

"Wait, Jesse." Hanzo grabs Jesse's hand, placing a ribbon in his palm. "Maybe one day, we'll meet again. Maybe we'll even be doing something that we're proud of. The both of us. But for now, just please keep that. Just as a reminder, to the one day we can do something better."

 

"Honey, I'll keep it with me all the time." Jesse quickly ties it around his wrist to act as a bracelet. "One day, Shimada. Just you and me, we'll do great things."

 

-

 

One look at him, and Jesse McCree feels like he's seventeen all over again.

 

Their newest recruit, Hanzo Shimada has recently arrived at the watchpoint. Jesse is the first to arrive at the launchpad to meet him.

 

He makes sure the ribbon is visible on his wrist, the reminder of a better future.

 

McCree is speechless. Twenty years later, and he still looks as amazing as ever.

 

"Jesse," The first words he's greeted with. "Jesse McCree, it really is you."

 

He feels the biggest smile on his face. "The one and only, darlin'. Been a while, huh?" He held his wrist with the ribbon up. "I've remembered everyday, honey."

 

He's surprised at the sudden embrace from Hanzo.

 

"Just you and me, Jesse."

 

"Hanzo, I already know we'll do amazing things together. Just the two of us."

 

"This time you won't leave?"

 

Jesse gives him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Wouldn't dream of it, sugar. You and me, we're a team. I'd never do that to you. Not again."

 

"And neither would I, Jesse. Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a big sucker for them meeting again after a long ass time

**Author's Note:**

> woah first time posting something that isn't a shitpost
> 
> but happy mchanzo week yall  
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> fluff is what I live for, so I tried  
> they just love each other a ton  
> let them be happy together


End file.
